


Toxy's Takaritsuweek 2019

by Toxyk_Mystyk



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Falling In Love, First Dates, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Nerdiness, Prompt Fic, Takaritsuweek 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxyk_Mystyk/pseuds/Toxyk_Mystyk
Summary: My submissions for Takaritsuweek 2019.





	1. Prompt- High School First Date

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is one of the reason's why The Nightingale hasn't been updated.

Just what the hell was he doing, walking down the street with his underclassman practically skipping down the sidewalk slightly ahead of him. Excitement radiated off the boy after they’d left the PandaWay and started off toward the bookstore. He didn’t get it, not at all. Why was Oda so happy over all of this? He’d already told the boy that he’d seen him by chance, looking like an idiot and terrified out of his mind standing outside the sandwich shop with that stupid blush on his cheeks that annoyed him to no end. They’d even talked about the new magazine that was coming out and the kid should have known that Saga was on his way to get it too, wasn’t he supposed to be his stalker, he was doing a poor job of it if he didn’t know his routine. Why the hell did he look so happy and surprised at him following at a languid pace with his hand stuffed in his pocket and his book bag slung carelessly over his shoulder and held in place by his other hand.

And he wouldn’t shut up! Sempai this and Sempai that, showing far too much enthusiasm in comparison to his own bored facade. Zoning out his incessant chatter, he turned his attention to a passing girl that was giggling softly over the excitable Ritsu in front of him and then blushed fiercely at the scowl that was earned from the upperclassman behind the puppy like boy. Masamune had to wonder at the flare of feeling that had erupted in his chest when he’d seen the girl checking out his kouhai, what should he care? Again, none of this made sense to the boy that had no experience with having someone paying so much attention to him. The silly guy would blabber on, completely missing that a cute girl had been checking him out, skipping ahead a few feet and then he’d look over his shoulder at him with a smile and actually wait for him before he’d bound off down the road again. He just didn’t get Oda at all, but when the boy tripped and stumbled along before catching himself instead of doing the faceplant the elder thought for sure he was about the witness, he couldn’t help but have a soft smile curved his lips as the other looked back at him with a bashful blush and a self depreciating giggle. What a clutz, he should be paying more attention to where he was going instead of checking up on him all the time, well stalkers do what a stalker does.

“I hope they haven’t sold out!” Ritsu worried in that innocent tone when he looked back at Saga-Sempai, worrying his lower lip between his teeth and willing his racing heart to calm down before it bounded out of his throat.

Masamune lifted and dropped a single shoulder in a shrug, as if the whole thing didn’t matter to him when in truth he was concerned about it as well. His cool facade never slipping save for the smile he didn’t even realise the other had coaxed from him. “Well I’m not gonna run down the street like an idiot.” he spoke in his disillusioned monotone. That only brought a brighter blush to the younger boy’s cheeks as he hunched his shoulders and slowed down for him again, casting him a side eye as his kouhai mumbled lowly for only his ears.

“I’m probably embarrassing you, sorry Sempai.”

And then his face lit up nearly blinding him with that stupid smile of his that made his insides twist all funny. Nearly cringing from the angelic aura that seemed to surround the boy. Just what planet dropped this weird boy off on Earth!?

“I’m just soooo excited for Usami-Sensei’s latest installment! It’s so amazing that he’s our age and has so much talent!” he added in an afterthought because of what his beloved Sempai had said, “even if his stories are weird!” but oh so interesting to him!

Didn’t this kid have an off switch? Damn, his glow was overpowering, making the elder squint and then avert his gaze or lose his vision indefinitely. Trying to ignore the giddity feeling that was infecting him due to the younger boy’s antics. Nodding his head toward the front window display of the bookstore, “Looks like there’s no need to worry.” and then the kid squealed, actually girly squealed and raced ahead and into the store where some of the magazines they wanted were on display out front.

By the time he came cruising in at his on sedate pace, the boy was already racing back to him with two magazines in his hands and bouncing on the balls of his feet, holding out one of the copies towards him excitedly.

“There were only two left, the rest are display! Lucky huh Sempai?!” his voice in a hushed ‘We’re in a sacred place now’ tone. Green eyes gleaming like jewels towards the mysterious amber of his ‘boyfriend’ He still couldn’t quite believe it and thought for sure that he’d wake up from this fantastic dream any second. No matter how badly he wanted to stay in this fantasy realm where his sempai spent time with him and actually talked to him. Even though it was in a bored fashion it was more than the youth could have ever hoped for and filled his tender heart near to bursting.

The guy was seriously gonna faint if he didn’t calm down, watching him wander back up to the shelves of books for sale, looking for any new releases, Masamune sauntered up to join him. Gleaning over the titles, he found another magazine that had the second installment of an author that he liked, “Tch, I missed the first installment of this one.” he picked up the magazine anyway and started to sift through the others, wondering if maybe an older copy was tucked behind.

Ritsu made a soft excited gasp and whispered fervently, “Oh, that one is sooo good! I’m sure I still have the first installment at home.” his face lit up as he came up with a brilliant idea, “If you can’t find it Sempai, I’ll let you borrow my copy.” though with his poor organizational skills it may take him a while to find it, but he didn’t mention that to Saga-Sempai.

Another bored shrug was given, he didn’t take the guy seriously of course, but he still wanted to read what of the story that he could. Even if he didn’t read the first part he should be able to piece it all together as long as he kept up on the rest of them. “Alright, I’m done.” glancing at the boy in passing as he was looking through a rack of bookmarks.

“I’m coming!” he called softly to the other’s receding back as Ritsu picked a pale blue bookmark decorated with a sakura branch in full bloom with a quote from one of his favorite passages from Sumi-sensei’s best-selling novel. Scurrying after the upperclassman and asking in a low tone, “I’m gonna go to the park across the street to read before going home, w..would you like to read this next part together Sempai?” he looked at Saga with all the hope in his young heart clear in his sparkling jade eyes.

Masamune paid for his magazines and looked back at his kouhai with an arched brow. While he didn’t want to go home just yet, it was boring with just the cat there and he definitely didn’t want to run into his parents again and listen to them screaming at one another while trying to read, “Sure, why not…” he replied in that same monotone. Of course, the boy blinded him with the most breathtaking smile yet that made Masamune wonder seriously if he’d just made a huge mistake for his own eyesight, the kid really needed calm down or he’d never be able to keep up...not that he wanted to or anything, of course.

They left the bookstore and crossed the street to the nearly empty park, finding a bit of nature hidden away within the city. Swirls of sakura petals flew on the wind and ruffled both heads of hair as they looked around for a place to sit. Ritsu pointed shyly to a bench under a sakura tree that sat near a gurgling fountain that displayed a pair of swans in an artful display. Neck arching gracefully as they passed one another, looking towards the other until their bills touched and formed a cliche heart. “I usually sit there sempai, is that fine with you?” Ritsu looked up to him with huge jewel toned eyes, sparkling in the afternoon light and gave the spring grass a run for its money.

Saga merely shrugged, taking off his jacket and draping it over his arm and walking ahead of Ritsu to look up at the blooming pink petals. Not taking notice of the young teen behind him, staring at him in awe. It was honestly the most breathtaking thing that Ritsu had ever seen. His beloved sempai, deep in contemplation against the backdrop of a sakura tree in full bloom. Stunned to silence as the breeze fluttered a legion of petals across Ritsu’s vision and picked up the tempo of his heart. His cheeks were burning so hot he was certain he’d burst into flames as his sempai turned to look at him and lift a corner of his mouth in a rare smile. Ritsu was sure he just died and went to Nirvana.

“Yeah, this works.” Masamune spoke in that subdued tone, turning to go and sit down because the younger teen looked like he was about to burst into tears for some reason and he wasn’t sure how to deal with that. Sitting on the bench and digging out his newest purchase he flipped it open and started to read. Enjoying the peace and quiet of the afternoon. Soon enough the quiet was broken as his kouhai asked a question.

“Um, sempai. They’re selling shaved ice over there. I’m going to get myself one, would you like to have one too?” he stuttered out nervously as it worried the edge of the paper bag that held his own magazine and bookmark. When Saga gave a soft nod of his head with a mutter of ‘lemon’ Ritsu took off to the cart to get his beloved a treat. He was on a date, this was a date. He was on a date with his sempai and he was floating around on cloud nine, “Two ices, one lemon and one melon please!” he clutched his package to his chest and beamed up at the vendor that couldn’t help but smile back at the adorable boy. Two large cups with over flowing shaved ice and flavoring with tiny wedges of the fruit it was flavored with added for garnish, Ritsu paid for it happily and scurried back to where his sempai was sitting in silence and enjoying the story. “Here you go Saga-sempai!” he held out the treat with a huge smile.

Lifting his tawny gaze from the story that he had already been fully engrossed in, he regarded the smiling guy and the lemon ice he held out to him in offering, “thanks.” He took the treat then returned his attention back down to the story. Hearing the soft creak of the bench as Oda sat down on the other side of the seat, sure to keep lots of space between them. Ritsu didn’t start reading right away, he was busy enjoying his shaved ice. He tucked his feet up on the bench and stared off towards the fountain. He loved this spot, so quiet and it filled him with a sense of peace. Or well it normally would were it not for the fact that his Sempai was sitting next to him and it was just so much, too much for his heart to handle. He cast a secretive side glance at Saga-sempai. He had his magazine laying in his lap and was enjoying his own ice. Ritsu couldn’t help the small shy smile that curved his lips as he flicked his gaze back over to the fountain.

Saga noticed the fidgety boy peeking at him but did his best to pretend he didn’t notice. It wasn’t hard to do since he was more than used to the guy sulking in the background and staring at him endlessly. Just what was he doing out here, spending time with a stalker of all things? Never mind that he was having more fun than he thought he would and was enjoying the cool spring afternoon and the soft gurgle of the fountain. The flutter of sakura petals made it almost seem magical and with that last thought he almost scoffed at himself. Just what the hell was the guy thinking, they were boy guys and surely he realized that nothing would come from this. But, why was he feeling this odd sense of companionship? The normally lonely feeling that suffused his being, missing in the presence of the younger male. He was brought out of his thoughts from a sudden question from the guy sitting next to him.

“Do you want to take turns reading the story Sempai?” his cheeks flushed red as he set his cup of melon flavored ice to the side, “I’ll go first!..” flashing Saga a large smile that made the green of his eyes dance. Saga just shrugged his shoulders noncommittally and Ritsu took that as a yes.

His kouhai started to read the latest installment of the short story by Usami Akihiko. He staggered and stumbled over the first few lines because of his nerves, but to Masamune’s shock, the boy seemed to snap into the tale and read in a soft soothing voice that lulled him as he continued to eat the treat that was given to him. He was able to close his eyes, picturing the scenes in his mindseye and appreciate the soft voice of his kouhai much to his surprise.

It wasn’t uncommon for Ritsu to get caught up in a book, this one seemed to have drawn him into the pages and unfurled into a story that told of loneliness and pain that he could sympathize with. He didn’t even realize that he had a slow tear tracking it’s way down his cheek as he got to a particularly emotional passage. Every now and then he would take a spoonful of his shaved ice to quench his dry throat and then continue on with the tale, forgetting that they were supposed to be taking turns since he’d become so absorbed.

Masamune stared in surprise at his kouhai, his voice was clear and concise, hell the words were pouring off of his lips like a poem and making the prose of sensei that much more impactful. The passion in his young voice as he wove the talk of Usami to life wrapped itself about him and made him feel all sorts of weird things. How was it that the stuttering mess of a boy could turn around and be so...so, hell he wasn’t sure what else to call it but enthralling. Ritsu didn’t even seem to notice that hours went by as he continued all the way to the end of the installment. Watching him swipe a hand under his eye to take away the proof of just how much the story had moved him and turned his big emerald eyes to him.

“Sorry, I got a little carried away.” he spoke shyly and blushed furiously under his sempai’s inspection. He hoped he didn’t mess the story up!

“I didn’t mind,” Saga returned in a soft voice and wondered at the strange thrum of his heart that kicked into gear when his kouhai had looked his way. Suddenly, he noticed the younger stiffening and looking around as if remembering where they were.

“Oh...oh no!” Noticing the orange glow of the setting sun that signalled that he’d been out much longer than he should have been. He shot up to his feet and started to pack his bag quickly and tossed the empty cup into the trash. “My mother is going to kill me!” he whined and seemed to be shaking as he flung his bag over his arm, “I had a wonderful time sempai, even if it was all just a coincidence it made me incredibly happy!” 

Masamune watched as he kouhai turned on his heel and went tearing off in the direction of the subway, canting his head in confusion. Did he really live on the outskirts of the region of Tokyo where all the rich people lived? Well, he shouldn’t be surprised, he knew by the way the guy had acted and his naivety that he came from a well off family. But what was bothering him now, more than anything else, as he pushed himself to his feet and cleaned up the area of his own debris, was how much fun he’d had today with the spastic underclassman. Really, if anything it annoyed him that it left him feeling strangely light with a weird feeling fluttering about in his stomach and chest. Oda was really starting to piss him off for reasons that he just couldn’t understand and yet, somehow he wondered if they would be able to spend time together again soon. It was much better than sitting around bored at home or listening to his parents scream endlessly at one another. Ugh, he should just go home and stop thinking about the confusing feelings his kouhai was stirring within him. His mask of indifference fit over his features and hid the truth from view, even from himself. He didn’t even know he was slowly falling in love with that Oda, Ritsu.


	2. Prompt- Pink/Kiss

Fwip! Click.. Fwip! Click…

The dim light flashed off the plastic cylindrical object in the brunette’s hand. Flipping it in the air and catching it over and over.

Fwip! Click… Fwip! Click…

Masamuse stood uncomfortably in the complex’s laundry, looking down at the younger man with a hint of unease. “Oi, it’s not the end of the World Ondera, just… put the pen down and step away from the machine.”

Fwip! Click… Fwip! Click…

Stormy emerald eyes peered ominously from behind long shaggy bangs, “Go ahead, make fun of me Takano-san.” there was a challenge in his tone as he growled out the words.

Fwip! Click… Fwip! Click…

The elder watched as his subordinate caught the empty pen in his hand after tossing it in the air for the umpteenth time. He’d been like this for about a half hour, after opening the washer and then howling out in rage and frustration, “Why the hell would I make fun of you? This happens to everyone sooner or later.” trying to act as if it was no big deal as the younger finally looked up at him.

“So you left your editing pen in the wash before?” Peering up at the other through his light brown hair, disbelief clear in his voice as he finally stopped flipping the empty pen up in the air as if it were a switchblade.

Masamune scoffed and then had to duck as the pen was whipped at his head, “Oi! I wasn’t teasing you!” frowning at the overly emotional man, “it was just a stupid question.” and then his eyes widened at the look the younger shot him.

“Tell me, is there anything I do that isn’t stupid to you Takano-san?” slowly pushing himself up to his feet and feeling sorely tempted to just leave his pinkened whites in the wash and vanish for the rest of the weekend into his apartment.

“Geez Onodera, don’t be so combative, I’m not trying to fight with you.” Crossing his arms over his chest and moving towards the smaller man. “I didn’t leave a pen but I did wash one of my purple socks in with my whites once so I had a bunch of lavender boxers, towels and sheets for a while. It is not the end of the world.” planting a hand on top of Ritsu’s head to ruffle his hair.

The editor growled and whacked Takano’s hand away and attempted to straighten his hair, “It’s not the clothes! I could care less that my whites are pink.” pointing at the pen that skidded into the corner, “but my lucky pen!” and then his cheeks suffused into a brilliant blush as he looked away from the older man.

The older man looked on in confusion and then cast a glance back at the ruined pen that laid against the far wall, “Lucky?...” He walked over to it to pick it up and examine it. It looked just like any other pen that they used in the office. Studying Ritsu with a frown.

The junior editor sighed and rubbed the back of his head with a hand, mumbling under his breath, “It’s the pen I was using when I found all the corrections in a storyboard for the first time.” he kept his head down, blushing furiously and wondering what the hell had compelled him to admit that. “Never mind, I’m just going to go and look for ways to get ink out of clothing… Maybe I should just take it to a professional, yeah…” sighing as he started to drag all the pink clothing out of the washing machine and stuffing it into his laundry bag. Leaving the laundry room in a huff and Takano remained behind.

_______________________

  
  


It had cost him a pretty penny to get all his linens and such back to a pristine state. His home was finally, for the most part, clean. He’d made the decision to get his life in order around the same time that he’d finally gotten rid of Nao and made it clear to him that they could be nothing more than friends and if he kept pushing it, they couldn’t even be that. 

He felt foolish over taking so long to set the man straight and in a part of his mind realised that he was doing the same thing to his friend that had caused him so many negative feelings about Yokozawa-san. Things were fine now, or so he thought, but Nao had returned to England and they hadn’t really talked since. But to be fair, they hadn’t spoken much before he’d come back to Japan. A part of him wondered if Nao had truly been serious about being in love with him or if he was, in his own misguided way, trying to stop him from getting hurt again. If anything, it had made things worse. But, that was all behind them now. Even if Takano was giving him space and not jumping him at every turn. He was still talking to him but he kept a line firmly planted that he didn’t seem able to cross on his own after all that had happened. It made it easier for Ritsu to get things done and to sort through his own feelings, but still there was a certain amount of anxiety just under the surface of both men. Waiting instead of rushing, talking instead of shouting and patience instead of the rollercoaster that had been their lives over the past year.

Lifting his head as he heard a familiar knock on his door, sighing in irritation he knew he had no choice but to answer it or his superior would just get more and more annoying the longer he made him wait. But, he was still in a bad mood and did not want any company. Swinging the door open he looked up at Takano and just waited.

Masamune lifted a small wrapped gift and bonked Ritsu on the head with it, chuckling at the squawk of displeasure from the younger man. “So, were the cleaners able to help you?” smirking as Ritsu swiped the package out of his hand and frowned down at it.

“Yeah, they had some sort of oxygen based stuff that was able to get the pink out…” flipping the package about and looking back up at Takano, “what’s this?”

Masamune ruffled his hand through his kouhai’s hair with a grin, “a present, to hopefully get you out of the crappy mood you’ve been in all day.” chuckling as Ritsu swatted at him in annoyance, stuffing his hands in his pockets, leaning forward to kiss his lover on the crown of his head, “I can’t stand seeing you upset, that blush suits you so much better.” looking at the smaller man with open adoration shining in his tawny gaze.

He didn’t know how to react beyond the squeak at the sneak attack kiss, Takano was being so much more gentle with him and honestly he felt foolish for throwing such a fit earlier. Pulling on the ribbon and sliding off the lid, blinking as he found a match to his corrective pen but it was engraved on the side with the kanji for diligence=success. Glancing up at Takano with a fiery blush and pulling out the small card that was tucked into the box, “Luck has nothing to do with brilliance of the mind behind the pen.” he read out loud, choking up a bit. Biting his bottom lip as he stared at the words on the card and the engraving. A sudden urge swelled within his chest as he reached up and grasped the back of Takano’s head and pulled him down for a very thorough kiss. The praise making all the bad things of the day, flutter away and leaving only warmth behind as Takano edged his way deeper and deeper into his jaded heart.

But the moment passed quick enough and while Ristu’s mind finally caught up with his actions he pulled away to observed a truly stunned brown-eyed man before him. “Ah, uh…” he felt his cheeks heating up horribly as he edged his way back, giving a nervous little laugh, “I don’t know what came over me, uh…” he was starting to stutter again as he took another step back. Takano was still standing there staring. Ritsu wondered if that’s what, what he felt like most the time looked like. Just completely bowled over, overwhelmed and kinda spaced out. “It was just, touching...and sweet, ah um…” another edge back and then he grabbed hold of the door, giving a little sigh of relief. He thought for sure he was going to faint and by this point he was a little concerned that Takano might as well, as far fetched as that seemed. “You know,” he suddenly blurted out, what was he going to say?? “We should go on a date!..” he was breathing heavily and freaking out, eyes wide and cheeks far pinker than his sheets had been this morning as he stared up at the baffled man. He was gratified when Takano finally gave a few slow nods of his head, “Okay, um… I’ll come get you in an hour!” his voice squeaked and he flustered into his apartment, leaving the other to stand on his doorstep still in a state of shock.


	3. Prompt- Date

Ritsu was a complete and utter mess as he tossed his wardrobe around the room. Gripping his hair in both hands he grit his teeth and scanned the scattered clothing. Why was he freaking out about this so much!? He was the one that had asked, oh gods, he’d asked Takano-san out on a date...what the hell had he been thinking?! He never should have done that and on top of that he’d actually kissed Takano-san of his own free will! He was losing his mind obviously, it was the only reasonable explanation.

Sliding down to sit on his bedroom floor he hid his face in his hands and let out a shaky sigh. It wasn’t as if he was trying to give Takano-san false hope. He knew he loved the guy it was just, just…. He was scared, so scared of being hurt again that it made his chest ache and tears burn behind his wide green eyes. But, if things continued as they were he had a feeling that he would lose Takano forever. It was this thought that drove him to his feet and got him moving. They’d been through hell over the past couple of weeks and sure, they had a lot of other things to work through, but surely spending time together would be good for both of them.

Truthfully he missed the man, the banter that terrified most of the editors outside of their small Emerald abode. He was certain that most of the fourth floor had a betting pool on who would kill the other first with all the shouting matches that happened between the pair. Well, except maybe for the Sapphire editors who most likely had a different kind of betting pool going. Enough of these useless thoughts, he had to go and pick up his date and try not to completely mess up the entire escapade.

He’d settled for a deep burgundy turtleneck sweater and a pair of pale gray slacks, slipping on his black loafers and his tan coat, laying his cream colored scarf over his shoulders just in case it started to get cold. He took several deep, calming breaths and then opened his door, squaring his shoulders he turned to look at the door to 1201. This was so weird, it used to be that Takano would be the one to drag him out to gods only knew where, now it was his turn to return the favor. That made the brunette smile a bit to himself as he stepped up to the door and took a few more deep breaths to calm himself. Lifting his finger, he hesitated for a moment, wondering if Takano ever got this nervous but then remembering that one time that Takano had lifted his hands to feel the wild pulse of his heart in his neck. Fighting down the blush as he pressed the doorbell and took a step back and waited with his heart trying to escape his chest.

When the door swung open he felt as if the air had been stolen from his lungs. Takano looked so handsome in his dark purple button down, dark slacks and trench coat with a pair of black dress shoes. Ritsu ducked his head and blushed, damn it all it was almost as if he was that stupidly shy underclassman of years gone by. “Good Evening Takano-san, um will you be comfortable walking in those shoes?” it wasn’t too far by train but still, he’d thought about taking a walk maybe afterwards just to enjoy the Autumn evening in the park that was close to where he was wanting to take Takano-san.

Masamune looked down at his feet, he usually wore these to work, then again that was in an office building. “Hold on, let me switch to my boots.” stepping back into the genkan he settled himself down to switch footwear.

“Ah! We’re not going on a hike or anything, I just thought it might be nice to take a walk afterwards, if...that’s okay with you?” Ritsu felt so silly, it wasn’t as if he was used to this sort of thing! Honestly it wasn’t as if he had gone on tons of dates in the past. He just thought it would be romantic to walk under the night sky with Takano-san, “Gah, I’ve been in shoujo too long.” he felt his cheeks heating up from his thoughts.

Masamune chuckled softly at Ritsu’s flustering, he really was too adorable for his health. But he promised himself he’d take this slow and easy. He was just so shocked and happy, hopeful honestly, that Ritsu had asked. And that kiss, he’d been stunned and staring off into space for a good ten minutes afterwards after that shock. He slipped on an older pair of dress shoes, these well broken in and easy on the feet, “You’re making it sound as if it’s a bad thing, honestly I’m so happy that you asked me out Ritsu. It was a surprise, but it’s made me incredibly happy.” He pulled himself to his feet with a grunt and gave Ritsu’s hair a ruffle which earned him a squawk of protest.

“Really Takano-san!?” patting down his tousled hair he stepped to the side of the other man, blushing furiously as they made their way to the elevator. “If you didn’t go and do something so sappy and sweet I wouldn’t have felt obligated to repay you.” He gave a little sniff and tried for a more hauty, little pampered prince expression.

“So, I take it you liked the pen?” Masamune prompted, trying to hold in chuckles at the disgruntled look the younger man shot him at the question.

“Why do you think I kissed you, idiot…” Ritsu mumbled lowly, not realising he’d spoken out loud. “Of course I liked it.” he sniped. But really, it was the note attached that had really moved his fragile heart. Takano stood close beside him on the elevator down to the ground level where they stepped off in tandem looking far too pleased with himself. He swore, sometimes he could just smack that smug look on his boss’ handsome face. Instead he settled on sighing and shaking his head. “Anyway, you were always wanting to know what I did in the time we were apart so I thought I’d show you one.” stepping out into the night air and noting the surprised expression on Takano’s face.

“What, are we going to the library?” he smiled as Ritsu sputtered cutely beside him. Really he shouldn’t tease him so much, but the man made it so easy.

“Of course not!” Ritsu huffed and then a slow blush crept up to his ears, “well… not exactly.” maybe this was the dumbest idea in the world. Gah! Why couldn’t he be like a normal person and come up with nice things to do that didn’t involve books. Then again, his life seemed to revolve around the things. Trying to ignore the grinning man beside him, well at least he was having fun, too bad it was at his expense.

“Anyway, I started to work at my father’s company right after college. I know you know this, but we’ve never really talked about what it was like. Sure, you know why I eventually left but I never told you about the good and bad things, except for the coattails riding nonsense.” his face screwing up into a look of disgust, sliding his train pass over the scanner as he led Takano to the train they’d need to take. “I was given novice authors to start out with, working with them to make their books to be the best they could be.” 

He gave a soft smile as he remembered, “it wasn’t as if I started work and suddenly had Sumi-sensei given to me on a silver platter like the others liked to make it seem. I worked hard to make it up the ladder of literature editing and I was told, true… by my Father and by my authors, that I had a talent for it. That’s one of the reasons I find myself questioning my true ability, because of all the trouble I had with shoujo manga, I thought it would be nothing in comparison to literature. I was right, but not in the way I thought, you need to have a totally different skill set than with literature and there’s so much I didn’t know at first that I still don’t know. But, if I can work with Usami Akihiko,” his face darkening at the mention of the eccentric author, “I can do anything, so I’m not giving up on mastering this genre.” 

They’d gotten off the train and were walking down the street close enough to brush against each others shoulders, “he really is a brilliant man, I remember how excited I was to work with one of my all time favorite authors.” one that he’d discovered with Takano-san when he’d been his Saga-senpai, “but I was not prepared for the hot mess that man was.” rubbing a hand over his face at the memory, the author was the one part of working in literature that he didn’t miss too terribly. “While it was amazing working with someone of such renown and skill, he was the single most stubborn, haughty, arrogant, spoilt man-child I have ever known!” he looked up at Takano-san to see him surprised.

He had just let Ritsu talk, even if he was talking about work, he was talking about previous work and a time where he couldn’t commiserate with him over any of it. He was surprised to find out that Usami had such a negative impact on the man he loves, he’d thought for sure that Ritsu would be singing his praises since he was still a huge fan of the author and he’d also written several books that Ritsu had been in charge of that had been best sellers and award winners. “Even worse than me?” he arched a dark brow down at the man, his heart faltered in his chest when he felt Ritsu’s fingers twine with his after he’d dropped his hand from his face.

“Well, in different ways yes and no, but mostly yes. He was and is the most difficult person that I’ve ever had to work with. I’m really starting to wonder if my family was the only well off one to instill manners in their offspring, because that man could not give a single damn about anyone but himself. As for his reputation, he didn’t even care about that! Luckily he’s a hermit and hates people, or else he would have been a PR nightmare. Ah, even so, he’s still my favorite author and it was amazing to work with him.” Ritsu smiled up at Takano-san, “even if I had to chase him down to get his manuscript without fail every single deadline, that’s why flying to Mutou-sensei to get her’s for the deadline didn’t seem so impossible in my head I guess.” shrugging his shoulders as he stopped in front of an old looking shop with even older looking books on display in the cases behind the window. “I had to chase that man to New York, London, Paris… he even went to Cairo once, can you believe that?! But, sometimes he stayed a little closer to home and well,” he opened the door to the shop and motioned for Takano to enter, “I found him here once and… thought about how much you’d like this place too.”

He’d never been back for that reason alone, but now it just seemed perfect as he followed Takano into the used book shop. The smell of old paper, coffee and tea permeated the air, “I found him over there, hidden behind an impressive stack of classics.” he jerked a thumb towards a chair that faced another across a low table. “But yeah, I thought you would really enjoy a place like this…” his voice drifting off, getting more and more nervous as he hoped beyond hope that he was right and Takano would find this place as enchanting as he did.

It was indescribable, what Masamune was feeling right now as his tawny eyes scanned over the rows upon rows of old tomes lovingly housed on shelves. The shop was small, cozy and quaint with a bit of what he thought may be old English charm. But since he’d never been to England and knew next to nothing of interior design, he could only guess. He was a bit awed to be standing in a place where his favorite author had been, yes he was a bit of a fanboy himself, even if he wouldn’t admit it he knew that Ritsu was aware. “How are we supposed to get home?” he turned to look down at the younger, a wry smile forming on his lips, “I want to clear out the place and take it with me.” he spoke in the hushed tone reserved for such places.

Ritsu flushed prettily and darted his emerald eyes away from Takano as his heart had sped up dangerously at that smile. “Well, I thought we’d only pick one and maybe…” he looked up shyly at the elder, “come back here together when we have the time.” biting his lip and looking away, feeling the heat of his blush reaching for his toes.

Masamune was stunned yet again, did Ritsu basically ask him on another date in the future? Yeah, sure it wasn’t the typical place you’d think of taking someone for a romantic date, but for two total book nerds like themselves, it was perfect. “I...would love that Ritsu.” He reached out gently to brush the back of his fingers against the younger man’s fine jaw, his heart giving a throb at the smile that shone as Ritsu looked up at him, so happy it took his breath away.

The two men moved through the shop, each looking for that perfect book while casting glances at each other through the shelves. The nostalgia was so sweet it left a warm glow in the hearts of both slowly healing men. When they were done they paid for their books and left the shop as night finally fell. Ritsu once again took Takano’s hand when he was sure that no one was around and led him on a slow walk through the park. Autumn leaves crunching under their feet and the moon high and glowing with a soft light down upon them as their hearts beat in sync on their path to the way that it should have always been. Hand in hand, side by side, together for all time.


	4. Prompt- AU University

First year, Teito University student Onodera Ritsu had been thoroughly enjoying himself perusing the shelves of the massive Central Library. But during his examination of the abundant titles in the many genres of literature that he’d lost himself in he’d started to get a very uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. A slightly queasy flutter that brought a grimace to his youthful face. The eighteen year old rolled his shoulders trying to shake the feeling that was starting to give him chills down his spine and making the fine hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Pressing his lips together as he tried to focus on the book in his hand, an old favorite by Sumi-sensei, but having no luck. That feeling got stronger and stronger he swore it felt as if he was being watched.

Tilting his head, as if stretching out his neck from having it bowed over the tome, he cast a quick glance from left to right. He was on the third floor of the library and there was a large bay opening that overlooked the ground floor, by the ledge of this opening he saw a man standing there dressed in dark jeans and a black hoodie that seemed to be looking his way with his arms crossed over his chest. He didn’t dare look directly at the guy for fear of letting him know that he had been discovered. The unknown man was setting off all kinds of alarms in his head and he decided to heed them by closing the book that he was reading and slipping it back onto the shelf in front of him.

Turning on his heel, he tried to act nonchalant and not the nervous wreck that he was on the inside. But he could feel the tension in his shoulders and the stiffness in his legs that prayed wouldn’t be too noticeable. He tried to walk at a normal pace in the opposite direction of the guy that had been not so secretly watching him and turned down the center aisle to make his way towards the staircase. Deciding that it was best just to stick to the library at Teito University instead of going to a public library where apparently weirdos thought it was okay to stare at complete strangers like a creep. Then again, there was a nagging familiarity that he was mixing up with his nervous adrenaline. God, he hoped this was all in his head and he was just suffering from fatigue from the move back to Japan from England where he’d spent most of his high school years on top of the weariness from moving into the dorm at the start of the Spring semester just a couple days ago.

‘It’s all in my head, it’s all in my head’ he mentally soothed himself as he started down the winding stairs to the ground floor. But he couldn’t help but think that he heard the squeak of sneakers on the floor behind him and then following him down the stairs. Biting his lower lip and worrying it between his teeth he took the chance of looking up and to his shock the guy was following him down the stairs but a good few feet back. A soft gasp broke free of his lips as he caught a blurred sight of dark hair and amber eyes that looked cold in the brief glance he took. The sight sent a jolt through his system that made him quicken his step to make a hasty retreat towards the library exit.

Before he could make it out the door a strong hand closed over his wrist and spun him around. The stale scent of beer and old cigarettes hit his nose and made it wrinkle up in distaste, was this guy a drunk and that’s why he was acting so weird?

“I think I know you…”

A deep voice washed over him, at least his breath didn’t smell bad, just his clothing, a hangover maybe? “I...I d..doubt it,” he gave a few jerks of his arm, trying to pull away from the guy but he held on tight, “l..let me go or I’ll call security on you.” he absolutely hated the stutter in his voice when he succumbed to his nervous nature.

“Ritsu? Is that you?”

The first year froze and slowly lifted his eyes to take a closer look at the guy, “H..how do you...know my name?...” the last part drifted off as he got a better look at the taller man. Dark hair, partially obscuring eyes that were looking less cold and more and more shocked by the second as the emerald eyed man stared back at him in dawning recognition. His lips parted in surprise for a few beats and then the younger man’s face began to twist and morph into a mask of rage and pain. “You…” he hissed, finding the strength to jerk his hand away, “don’t touch me!...” hissing with venom in his voice, “don’t you -dare- touch me bastard!...” through gritted teeth he raged, his voice drawing attention and gaining a few shushes from nearby patreons and attendants. He looked around and then back up at the man that had destroyed him. Whirling away and dashing for the door he slammed his way through and out into the city of Tokyo.

He thought at first that his eyes had been playing tricks on him again when he caught sight of honey brown hair flashing across his peripheral vision. Of course he immediately forgot why he’d come to the library in the first place and turned to try to get a closer look at the lighter haired male. He’d never seen Ritsu in street clothes but he could imagine the shy man wearing what he had on now. An olive green cardigan with a cream colored collared shirt underneath, a pair of tan dress slacks and brown loafers with a messenger bag slung over a shoulder resting on his hip.

It was only when he’d caught sight of those forest green eyes as the youth scanned the shelves oblivious of his scrutiny that he felt that telltale thump in his chest that had been dead for three years. ‘Can it really be him this time?’ he wondered, so many times Masamune had believed that he’d seen his kouhai out of the corner of his eye. This time though, he still saw him as he looked straight on as the younger had been looking through the rows of books. He was able to watch him for a while before it seemed as if he was leaving. Like hell he was going to let him get away without finding out for sure if it was his Ritsu or not. So he followed him, last night’s hangover just a dull memory that throbbed at his temples as he closely trailed the green eyed man.

When it seemed the other had finally caught on that he was being followed, his reaction made Masamune even more sure that this was the boy that he’d been searching for. That gasp, those already big emerald eyes widening even further. It was almost an exact match to his memories, except for his hair, tousled gently in his eyes instead of parted down the center. He had to pick up his pace to catch the other, finally grasping hold of his slender wrist before he was able to get to the door. He’d turned the man around to finally have his questions confirmed and then a reaction that he would have never expected from his sweet and gentle kouhai. Well, he -had- kicked him in the head, maybe he should have expected it. But, it still caught him off guard enough that Ritsu was able to make it out the door before he was able to take off after him. Like -hell- he was going to get away!

Ritsu’s feet pounded the pavement as he dodged in and out of the throng of people on the sidewalk. He didn’t know where the hell he was going, only that he had to get away. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that his former senpai was hot on his heels. It only made him more reckless, knocking into people and earning more that a few disgruntled shouts. He could hear Saga yelling at him, telling him to ‘Stop Ritsu, stop!’ but there was no way he was going to willfully be in the other’s presence, already plotting a transfer to a sister school back in London or maybe in one of the U.S. branches, “Leave me -alone-!” he screamed back at the man, distracted and nearly running straight through a crosswalk that was lit up red. Cursing under his breath he tried for a quick left turn but felt strong arms close around his waist and lift him from his feet. Kicking a flailing he fought to be free of the vice like grip that held him tight against a familiar broad chest, “Get off of me!” he shrieked in fury, Fighting against the hold as he felt himself drug backwards and then pressed into an alley wall. God, why wasn’t there any good Samaritans out there to put a stop to this insanity!?

Chests heaved as they stared one another down, the younger had his teeth bared in anger and the elder didn’t look all that pleased himself as he glared down. Furious green eyes burned into amber as the youth clenched his fists, seeming to be thinking of going on the offensive. The taller of the two just boxed the other in, not willing to let him dart away again.

“I just want to talk.” Masamune growled.

“I have nothing to say to you, except go to hell!” Ritsu hissed back.

“Why the hell are -you- so mad, I was the one that was kicked in the head and ditched without a word!” the elder countered.

“Well what did you expect you asshole!” Ritsu shrieked into the other’s face, “you’re the one that was using me like a plaything!” planting his hands against the bigger man’s chest he gave him a vicious shove, sending him a few staggering steps back, “thinking you could treat me like that, call me annoying and gross and then laugh at me when I asked if you felt anything for me, if we were seriously going out. I was nothing but a game to you, something to while away your time!”

Masamune stood stunned for a moment, but quickly rounded, “I don’t remember that last part and I definitely wasn’t playing with you or whatever you thought! Is that why you ran off? God what an idio…” before he was able to to finish what he was about to say he was shoved once again and Ritsu started to storm away.

“I do -not- have to take your insults, this conversation is over!” He hated that he had tears burning in the corners of his eyes. He just had to get away from Saga as soon as possible, drop an ocean between them again. Rubbing at his eyes angrily as he stomped down the street, heading in the direction he was supposed to go to get back to Teito University.

They were gaining more and more attention and neither of them seemed to care at the moment. Masamune chased after the younger, “Wait, I’m sorry okay? Let’s talk about this! I seriously don’t remember laughing at you! I was a brat in high school, I was probably just nervous or something!” trying to reason with the man.

“Oh, that makes it all better then I guess, huh?” Ritsu cast a glare over his shoulder, “stop following me!” he spun to face the man, hands clenched at his sides. “We’re done here, been done, now get the hell away from me!”

“NO!” he snatched up the smaller man in a crushing hug, “I’ve been looking for you way too long to let you just vanish on me again!” 

Stale cigarettes and alcohol teased his nose and those arms held his stunned form pressed tight and close. His breathing raggedly puffing in and out of his mouth as his heart thundered against his chest. He could feel Saga’s heart pounding just as fiercely since he was being held so close. He finally started to process thoughts again and squirmed, “People are looking.” his face already flushed from anger heated further due to the stares they were getting, “Let me go…”

He was ill at ease to let the other go, afraid that he’d slip away somehow, “Promise that we can talk, for a little while at least.” he was trying to control the rasp of his breath as he held Ritsu close, not wanting to let that fragile seeming form go.

Grinding his teeth together in frustration as his cheek was squashed against the taller man’s chest, “Fine… but not here.” there was a crowd and he wanted to get away from it. “There’s a coffee shop close to here.” finally he felt the other letting him go. He stepped back and straightened out his sweater and adjusted his bag from where it had been digging into his shoulder. Glaring up at the light brown irises, he really didn’t want to do this but with the way the other was acting he didn’t have much choice. He just hoped he wouldn’t have to call the police, or worse his family’s security, just to make it home in peace. “Let’s put this behind us and then get on with our lives.” starting off towards the coffee shop at a sullen pace, feeling as if he’d just given a mile when he’d only meant to give an inch from the relieved expression on Saga’s face.

(A/N: This is going to be continued when I finish The Nightingale.)


	5. Prompt- Work

By the time Monday rolled around Ristu was rubbing at his back trying to ease the ache. It had been a long time since he’d suffered with this particular problem but… he had such a good time with Takano-san when they went on their date that he’d actually been the one to bumble through a sort of seduction of the elder male. It had consisted mostly of his blushing so hard he was sure he’d actually give himself blisters and a sort of feebly motioning towards his bedroom while unable to look at the other in the eye and stammering some form of query that somewhat sounded like ‘You wanna?’ while he thought for sure that he was dying from the embarrassment on the inside. By that point he’ truly been a nervous wreck when Takano had taken pity on him and finally decided to help him out and take control of the situation.

Takano had been exceedingly careful and tender with him, taking things so slowly that it wasn’t as frightening, ‘getting back in the saddle’ so to speak. So after a nearly month long dry spell they’d started to work past that hurdle in what Ritsu was finally starting to consider a real relationship. Not that he’d admitted how he felt or what he thought about their ‘status’ yet, there were still a couple things that were wearing heavily on the young man’s mind.

Firstly, he had a serious issue with dating a person that was also his boss. He’d tried to explain this to Takano several times but even a hint of the discussion seemed to upset the man. They needed to really sit down and talk about it, he had to make Takano understand that while he really did love his position as an editor for Emerald, he was starting to realize that he maybe, sort of, possibly loved Takano a bit more than that. He just didn’t want the headache of anyone thinking that he was getting special treatment in his job because of what was going on between him and his boss. While he knew that Takano could be professional, the editor knew that people outside the department may not be so understanding and would most likely start spreading rumors about pair of them and that could be a risk to both of their jobs. Takano didn’t seem to think it was an issue, but to Ritsu it was a very big deal and it had kept him awake many nights with worry.

That was one issue, the other was that he wanted to at least raise one of his authors to a higher position in the rankings. He’d been dealing with the disappointment and self doubt about his own abilities. It hadn’t ever been this bad when he was working with literature, at least there he had better than average idea of what was good and what would sell. With Shoujo manga, it wasn’t so easy for him. Even with nearly a year’s experience he still felt as if he were running blind half the time. That’s why every month he waited anxiously for the rankings to be released. Gnawing on his bottom lip he took a peek towards the entrance to their department, the rankings would be here any minute he was sure of it. With these thoughts racing through his mind he was nearly startled out of his chair by the booming voice of his boss.

“Stop daydreaming Onodera! If you don’t have enough work to keep that brain of yours occupied I have plenty of extra assignments that should keep you busy!”

Snapping a glare at Takano-san, he didn’t even deign to give that threat a reply, well not too loudly, “I’m not the one that falls behind every month with my authors Mr. Big Shot Boss.” grumbling under his breath but Kisa-san heard him and started to snicker and snort.

“Oi! What was that?!” Takano glared from his end of the room.

Ritsu smiled sweetly at him in a totally fake manner that was more likely to convey annoyance than even the slightest hint of joy, “Nothing Takano-san, just going over this month’s coordination schedule and oh, what’s this?!” he lifted up his notes, “it seems that I haven’t heard back from you about the progress of Ichinose-sensei’s manuscript? Has she gotten back to you yet or has she suddenly gone on another trip to the other side of Japan?” he was still smiling in that sacarin way as Takano looked as if he was about chuck a heavy object at him, when one of the girls from sales walked in with the announcement, “This month’s tallies are in…” she’d made a slight squeaking noise as Ritsu was on her and snatching the paper, “Thanks!” a true smile on his lips this time as he turned back to the others on his team.

The room went silent as Ritsu stood there, staring down at the paper with emerald eyes that got wider and wider. Was this right? Could it be right?! He started to sputter a ‘T’ sound over and over while his brain stalled at last month’s rankings. Hands shaking as he read over the names again and again.

  1. Saitou
  2. Yoshikawa
  3. Ichinose
  4. Mutou
  5. Yamada

The list went on but he was just staring in shock at the number one position, still stuttering that ‘T’ sound before he suddenly gave a loud whoop and glomped on to Kisa in utter joy, spinning across the floor with the youthful looking editor that had come to him to try to snap him out of it. Kisa squealed in shock as Takano started to shout for Onodera calm down and put Kisa down while he was at it.

Ritsu didn’t care, hugging on to Kisa and jumping up and down, thoroughly rattling the older man’s bones, “She did it! She did it! YES!” releasing a dizzy Kisa that promptly plopped down on his hind end. Ritsu fist pumped and then thrust the results under Takano’s bespeckled nose. As soon as the elder took it Ritsu let go and started to wiggle dance his way through his co-workers in his own happy celebration. Picking up a phone and dialing his top rated mangaka and bouncing on the balls of his feet while it rang, “Hello, Saitou-sensei? You gloriously brilliant lady! Guess what? You ranked first this month!” there was a piercing shriek of excitement on the other side of the line as he jerked the phone away from his ear and gave a laugh, ‘are you serious?!’ could be heard from the excited young woman, Ritsu answered her with a laugh, “of course I am, all that build up was worth it, you did it! Congratulations Sensei! Good Job!” he spoke with her for a few more minutes as the area seemed to calm down after the initial shock of seeing Onodera Ritsu in a state of pure joy. He was spinning about in his chair, much like Kisa did whenever the mood struck him. Some weren’t sure whether or not to be afraid to be honest, usually the guy was such a growly grump that it was unheard of to see him in such a mood.

Sighing happily as he got off the phone and finally seemed to notice that he was the center of attention, not only in his own department but in the neighboring Sapphire as well. The girls looked at him with stars in their eyes as he beamed his devastating smile at them before he turned it on the guys in his own area, Kisa leaned back a bit as he was hit by a brilliance that blinded nearly as bad as Kou’s. “Drinks are sooooo on me tonight!.” Okay, that got most of the team on his side, finally turning that smile on Takano who was looking at him with wide eyes, it would be nice if the guy said something in congratulations to him.

“Don’t get so full of yourself Onodera, it’s just one month’s results.” though he did have a slight smile on his face, barely there but Ritsu noticed it.

“Nope! Not even you can bring me down today Demon! Ah, I’m going to get a coffee, anyone want something from the break room?” he got a chorus of no’s and of course a yes from Kisa that wanted his red bean drink. “Kay, be back in a bit guys!” he left the room and heard Kisa say something about the likelihood of a blizzard in Tokyo. Ritsu couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face but did give a yelp as he was drug into the men’s room as he was passing it.

Feeling himself spun about and crushed to a solid chest that was far too familiar, hearing that deep voice rumbling into his soft hair, “So proud of you Ritsu, good job.”

Ritsu felt his cheeks heat up to the tips of his ears at the praise, “It was mostly sensei,” though he had done all the corrections and suggestions for this installment so he did indeed feel rather proud of himself and could feel the glow in his chest at the praise that he’d gotten from the hard to please Demon Editor-in-Chief, “but… thank you. It means a lot…” he tilted his head up and rose up to the tips of his toes, Takano meeting him halfway in a kiss.

Suddenly the door to the men’s room burst open and there was Isaka-san in all his showman’s glory, “No office romance!” God, he loved doing this to his victi…. Erm, employees. Catching them in various degrees of compromising positions. This one was actually rather mild and sweet, ah, how boring. That was until Ritsu shrieked like a little girl and fainted dead away in Takano’s arms at the sight of the company President standing in the doorway. “Uwah! That boy is far too high strung!” the President chuckled darkly as Takano-san clung to Ritsu and looked with murderous intent at his own boss that sauntered up to the sink to fill his palms with cold water and dumped the contents of his cupped hands straight onto Onodera’s face.

With a wild gasp he came to, clutching to Takano-san and blathering, “It’s not what you think!!” to which Isaka just chuckled and shook his head, “Suuuure it’s not Nanahikari.” whistling as he left the room, leaving Takano to deal with the panicking young man.


	6. Prompt- Confession

As promised, Ritsu treated the team to drinks at their usual izakaya. He paid for all the snacks too because he was in such a good mood. The only problem he foresaw with this bout of generosity was Kisa-san, who despite being the smallest guy in the group, could really pack away the drinks. “Someone’s going to have to carry you home if you keep it up Kisa-san…” Ritsu remarked with a smirk over the rim of the mug of beer he was nursing. He did not want to get drunk tonight but it seemed as if Kisa had no such inhibitions.

“Wahhh! So mean Ricchan! You promised alllll the drinks were on you! Don’t back out on me now!” Kisa attempted to say but it was mostly squeals and slurs that made the others chuckle at his antics.

Ritsu giggled softly and rested his cheek in his palm as he leaned against the table and used his chopsticks to stir the plate of yakisoba before him. He hadn’t tried to sit as far from Takano as he usually did, he’d actually taken the seat right next to him, much to the apparent surprise to his boss. “You should try the yakisoba, it’s actually really good Takano-san.” popping some of the noodles into his mouth, the flavor tingling on his tongue.

Masamune noted the change in Ritsu and to be honest it was making him a little nervous. It seemed too good to be true, since they’d been struggling for so long and over the last couple of days it appeared that they’d taken leaps and bounds in reaching the goal he’d been dreaming of for so long. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but then Ritsu had been looking at him more and more throughout the day, as if he was trying to figure something out or he was coming to some sort of decision. Well, at least after he’d calmed down about that stupid stunt that Isaka-san had pulled scaring his former kouhai to death. He’d thought for a while that he’d have to rush the man to the hospital with how badly it had shaken him. “Give me a bite then.” he plucked up and piece of his tebasaki and started to poked the fried chicken against Ritsu’s mouth, he could see the annoyance in those green eyes before he snatched the crispy bite from his chopsticks with his teeth, chewing it slowly and then making a ‘Mmm’ sound before he started to poke at the rest of his deep fried chicken wings, “Oi! What about me?” he frowned at the younger man.

Ritsu grinned at him, arching a brow, “Am I your Momma?” he seemed to remember Takano saying something similar to him once and couldn’t resist. Oh, the look on his face, it made Ritsu laugh as he stole more of his tebasaki while Takano began to attack his yakisoba in retaliation.

Hatori and Mino were having a conversation on the far side of the table but stopped to look at the pair when they started to cause a ruckus, light shoving and food swiping in full swing, “You two should get a room…” Mino chimed in brightly, a creepy smile as always on his lips.

“Indeed…” Hatori agreed as he checked his phone for messages from his air-headed boyfriend. He really needed that manuscript, if history was going to repeat itself, Ritsu should be going into mini-demon mode in three days tops.

“Awww, you’re so cute!” Kisa cried with tears in his eyes, sniffling as he thought of Yukina, “so does this mean you guys are finally dating?” dabbing at his dark eyes with a napkin before he started to guzzled down another beer.

Ritsu had a hand planted against Takano’s cheek, pushing him away as he tried to steal another piece of chicken. Blinking as he looked at his co-workers, “Eh? Um…” well, he wasn’t expecting that at all! They had to be joking just because they were acting as if they were friends instead of mortal enemies as was the usual routine for the brunette. Deciding to roll with it, the beer had loosened him up and he wanted to talk about this with Takano anyway, “That’s up to Takano-san”

He’d said it so casually that Masamune didn’t catch it at first. When his brain caught up he stared at his subordinate in shock while the rest of the team laughed as if it was a joke. Ritsu was sitting there as if he hadn’t said anything, sipping at his drink and nibbling on his yakisoba. He got up from his seat at the table and took hold of Onodera and started to drag him from the room, “We’ll be right back.” maybe. The Emerald editors still seated stared at the pair in surprise as the Editor-in-Chief hustled their newest member out of the room. “oOOo” Kisa and Mino sang in unison before busting out into laughter.

“Eh! Takano-san! I have to pay the bill!” Ritsu tried planting his feet but it was no use. He was surprised when Takano turned towards the bar and motioned to the bartender.

“Tab room 4 to Takano Masamune and let my guests know everything is taken care of… you can pay me back Onodera,” and now he was dragging the younger man out the front door of the Izakaya. His heart was beating wildly in his chest and he felt a little light headed to be honest. Once he was out the doors he pulled the squawking Onodera down the street until they were alone on the sidewalk, breathing heavily he turned to pin the man with his golden brown eyes. “What did that mean back there, it’s up to me?” he spoke in a breathless tone.

Okay, maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to say that right then, but he’d had a couple beers and it just sort of slipped out. His cheeks were rosy as he tried to look away from Takano-san, attempting to free his wrist from that tight grasp. “I was wanting to talk about this somewhere a little more private, I didn’t mean to say that back there…” he muttered in embarrassment, looking around as if someone was going to jump out of the shadows. Peeking up at Takano and seeing that he wasn’t going to move a muscle, looking at him in expectation that only made Ritsu fidget all the more. “Well, you see… um…” his blush more than evident under the street lamps. “We need to talk because, uh…” he was shaking, why was this so painful, nearly physically so? “I ...I…. Never stopped loving you! I tried to fight it but it was no use and I really don’t want to anymore, it hurts too much!” Ritsu gave a choked sob and pressed a hand to his face, his soft hair obscuring most of it from view. Dead silence from the other and Ritsu couldn’t bear to look, tears surging into his eyes and rolling freely down his burning cheeks. “The problem is, I.. I can’t date my boss! So, so.. You have to choose!!” his voice was rising as he tried to force out the rest of his words finally looking up at Takano-san as he cried, “You can choose to be my boss or my boyf..friend… my p..p..pride won’t allow both. You have to pick one or the other Takano-san!” his voice was all scratchy now as he wondered if he had made a huge mistake. But he couldn’t deny that it felt as if a huge weight was lifted off of his chest and he could breathe again.

And then he couldn’t breathe, because Takano was crushing him in an embrace. Holding him so tightly that he could feel his ribs creaking under the stress. But he didn’t fight it, he just hugged him back as tightly as he could, fingers fisted into his jacket and his face buried against his shoulder while he bawled and shook with the intensity of his emotions. He was crying so hard he didn’t notice it at first but Takano was shaking just as violently as he was, it was only when he felt moisture against his neck and shoulder that he realised that he wasn’t the only one that lost control of his emotions. A shaky had lifted and he started to stroke at that silky dark hair, “you okay?” he croaked out in a barely audible whisper.

Masamune nodded his head, then shook his head, squeezing Ritsu tighter. He was more than okay, but definitely not okay right at this moment. He hadn’t cried this hard in so long it drained him quickly and the pair of them ended up sinking to sit on the sidewalk. Dragging Ritsu into his lap he continued to sob against his neck, losing it even more when the younger started to shakily pet at his hair, “Ritsu… Ritsu… I love you, oh god…so much, I love you more than anything, anyone.” he stroked his hair and nuzzled into his neck, chanting his name over and over again, “you better not be drunk..” he whispered harshly and started to kiss his cheeks, eyes the tip of his nose and of course his forehead and finally his lips. Sinking his fingers into the brunette’s hair and tilting back his head more so he could deepen the kiss.

“I’m not drunk, I only had a beer and a half…” he would have been defensive if he wasn’t so broken up at the moment. Takano’s kisses were always so overwhelming, and right now it was as if he wasn’t even on the planet anymore. It didn’t matter that there were people down the street that may be able to see them or that cars were driving by. All there was, was Takano and the mingling of the salt of their tears and the sweetness of their lips and tongues joined in passion. He was more than alright with this, until it was he remembered, “you never gave me an answer.” he whispered in a hoarse voice as he pulled back. Running his thumbs under Takano’s eyes in wonder over the tears streaming from his beloved eyes.

It took Takano a moment to realise what Ritsu meant, this was difficult and yet so easy at the same time. While he loved working with him and he knew the other liked working with manga too, if it meant that he could call Ristu his own and belong to Ritsu in turn, well. “Boyfriend… but you’ll have to wait to transfer to a different department until we find a replacement for you.” his fingers gently brushing away the tears on blush stained cheeks, even if his own tears weren’t stopping yet, he was relieved when he saw Ritsu nod his head, agreeing.

“I wouldn’t leave you guys hanging like that, it’s what I was planning on anyway if you said yes.” giving a sniffle as he stared into the others watery eyes. He had never seen this man cry and it made his lower lip tremble knowing that he’d made him wait so long, “I’m sorry for making you wait, I was just… so scared… I don’t want to be hurt again, please…” he struggled out a choked plea.

Masamune’s eyes widened, “No, never.. I’ll never hurt you Ritsu. I love you, I’ve loved only you…” he cupped his cheeks in his palms and pressed their lips together in quick kisses, resting his forehead against Ritsu’s, “don’t be scared, I’m going to treasure you for the rest of my life, I promise you, just don’t run away from me again.”

Ritsu shook his head, “I won’t run, promise.” tears hung from his lashes as he returned those sweet, chaste kisses, “it’s not going to be easy though, my parents might not like us being together, I may lose my family… maybe even my job if my folks are really that mad about me and you. You sure you still want me, I come with a lot of risks. I don’t even know if your job would be safe to be honest, my parents are pretty influential and I’m afraid of anything bad happening to you.” a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Don’t care, I’ll take care of you and if they pressure Isaka-san and I lose my job we’ll move far away where they can’t touch us.” he wasn’t sure what they’d do if they really did come after the both of them, “I just want you, need you… You’re worth all those risks and more…” Masamune whispered as he kissed Ritsu’s tears away and tried as best as he could to soothe away the younger man’s fears, “we don’t have to tell them right away and we can save money just in case. I think Isaka values us both so it might not be so easy for them to do anything if they decide to be petty and cruel. I’m just so happy Ritsu, let’s not talk about the bad things that might happen, let me just love you and thank you so much for giving us another chance.” relishing the feel of Ritsu in his arms and cuddling him close and feeling that the younger man was clinging to him just as desperately.

“Thank you for waiting...and being even more stubborn than I am.” and that was saying something. Ritsu let out a short laugh at that, peering up at that loving look within Takano’s eyes, “Love you…” he whispered and cuddled his face into the chest of the man that he loved, finally feeling at peace after eleven long years. No matter what would come their way, he trusted Takano at his word and that they would face it together. For the first time in so very long, Ritsu had found hope and allowed himself to freely love the one that had stolen his heart so long ago.


	7. Prompt- Post Confession

Morning light crept through the curtains, spilling golden over the sleeping forms sprawled across the bed. Tousled brown hair with an annoying cowlick tickled Masamune under the chin as Ritsu half laid on top of him, using him as a body pillow and snoring softly away in contentment. They had their arms curled about one another’s torso’s, cuddling into each other as if afraid the other would up and vanish if they dared let go.

Dark amber eyes peered down at the younger, still in a euphoric bliss all because of the man that he held so close and tight. Letting the long fingers of one hand trail up and down along Ritsu’s spine, making the sleeping man giggle softly in his sleep. The slumbering angel wriggled into his chest, rubbing his cheek against the lean muscled chest, “Tak..no...sahn,” sleep drunk voice slurring out his surname, “stahp…” another giggle as he let his fingers drift back down, smiling at the wiggling thing in his arms, “nggh….” 

Ritsu slowly cracked open a forest eye, there was a moment of confusion as he wasn’t in his own bed but it went away quickly as he felt the body under him. Turning that bleary eye on the man lightly tickling him so early in the morning. His breath catching at the look of pure adoration in his hazelnut eyes. Pressing his lips to the center of Takano’s chest he started to roll off of him, figuring that he was squishing the man and that’s why he’d woken him up.

He felt Takano stop him by tightening his arms around his waist so he just gave into it and snuggled into his chest again, “Thought you said I was heavy?” he yawned heartily, his exhale breezing across the elder’s chest, pulling back one of his own hands to draw lazy circles up and down Takano’s arm as his eyes drifted closed again. Simply enjoying the closeness of the other and unwilling to give up the thing that he’d been pushing away for so long.

“I’m good,” Masamune whispered, loving the feel of Ritsu’s soft skin against his own. It was so new, the other not running as soon as his eyes opened and realised where he was. He could hardly believe that Ritsu had finally admitted his feelings for him and that he was being so affectionate. The glide of Ritsu’s fingers up and down his arm sent small, pleasant shivers up and down his spine. “Hey, when does your lease run out?” he tried to be as nonchalant as possible, of course it didn’t work and Ritsu turned his head to peer up at him again with a single emerald eye.

He knew what was coming, just because he was making it sound as if he was disinterested he saw the goofy grin when he turned his gaze on him. Sighing softly he admitted, “paying month to month now, just ran out…” he let his fingers wander up to the other’s hair, twirling the strands around his slender fingers as he closed his eyes again. Mentally counting down in his head, ‘5, 4, 3, 2…”

“Hey, move in with me…”

He could feel the blush rising to his cheeks, tinting the tips of his ears as he hid his face from the man looking down at him. “Don’t you think that’s moving a little fast Takano-san?” he felt cool palms, in compare to his heated cheeks, cupping his face and tilting his head up to meet the eyes of the man that he loved.

“Haven’t we waited long enough?” running a thumb slowly over Ritsu’s delicate cheekbone and then slipping his fingers into his soft tawny hair. “I don’t want to waste any more time, if I could marry you right now I would.” he whispered softly, his eyes pleading and soon enough Ritsu gave a groan and flopped his head forward onto Masamune’s chest.

God, he thought his heart would thrum right out of his chest, linking his fingers with Takano’s other hand that wasn’t currently playing with his cowlick. “Okay…” he spoke so softly that he wondered if Takano would be able to hear his whispery voice. Though when he found himself rolled on to his back with Takano braced over him and suddenly kissing him fervently he knew that his words had gotten through. When he was finally able to come up for air, he wriggled about and shot the man a glare,“Wah! We have to work Takano-san!” he pushed futilely against the larger man’s chest, not that he was putting much effort behind it. He really should though, he was still sore from last night!

“We have plenty of time,” grasping hold of Ritsa’s hand and pressing his lips tenderly to the pulse point on his wrist, staring into the eyes of his beloved whose cheeks were rivaling an apple by now. “Call me by my given name, Ritsu…” he murmured softly against the sensitive skin.

His cheeks flushed even hotter, burning all the way down to his chest, he ducked his head and felt his heart skip madly, “Ma...Masamune, we have wo...wah!!!!” hearing him say his name must have really done a number on the older of the pair. Because within a few seconds Ritsu was unable to think, blinded so thoroughly by the pleasure, much less worry about work.

__________________

  
  


Years later, they were sitting in their shared living room. Ritsu going over one of his newest author’s manuscripts and half listening to the drone of the news in the background that Masamune was watching, -”marriage will …….. recognized ….. Japan, …….. passed by majority…...”~ only catching bits and pieces as his red pen struck out another line, circled another and used an arrow to let the author know it should be further up the page.

Having long since worked his way up the ladder of Marukawa’s literature department. Ritsu was comfortable sitting in the Co-Editor-in-Chief and was due to take over the top position as soon as the elderly Wantanabe retired. Suddenly the manuscript was pulled from his fingers along with the pen, “Hey!...”nearly going after the work he’d brought home. But then he noted the look in Masamune’s eyes, he was staring at him in such a way that it nearly scared him, “What’s wrong Masamune?” the man was breathing heavily and looking a little nervous, which was a completely alien look on his face. That was much more suited to Ritsu and he did not like Masamune looking at him with such uncertainty.

“We can get married.” The elder blurted out.

Ritsu blinked and then looked to the reporter on the television. Seeing that it was true, Ritsu’s eyes got huge over the possibility and turned his gaze back to Masamune. They already had their proof of partnership certificate, but this was something that was Ritsu had dreamed of since he first laid eyes on the man years and years ago. Licking his lips nervously he fidgeted with his fingers and peered up at Masamune shyly, another of those blasted blushes staining his cheeks. “Well, it’s about damn time, huh?” laughter full of nerves as he glanced up at that intense stare, “do you want to marry me Masamune?”

Masamune cupped his cheek and rested his forehead against Ritsu’s, closing his eyes as he breathed the word, “Yes…” his heart stalled in his chest until he felt Ritsu’s arms looping around his neck. His soft lips brushing against his own with a whisper.

“Good, I want to marry you too Masamune.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @ https://toxykmystic.tumblr.com/


End file.
